1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to input apparatuses, and particularly, relates to a computer input apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, computers connected to the Internet or to the telephone network are able to hold remote real-time conferences. Most computers equipped to make remote real-time conference calls typically include a host unit, a keyboard, a mouse, a display, speakers, and a microphone. In use, the keyboard, the mouse, the speakers, the microphone, and the display are commonly placed on a conference table, using up a lot of real estate on the table. In addition, connecting and disconnecting, as needed, the speakers and the microphone is an inconvenience.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer input apparatus to overcome the above mentioned problems.